<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magnetized by MagicalMageHimiko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967250">Magnetized</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMageHimiko/pseuds/MagicalMageHimiko'>MagicalMageHimiko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Byleth knows all, Dorothea has so many hands, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Ferdinand and Hubert bond over their shit fathers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, They were friends but only Hubert remembers RIP, but it's plot relevant I swear, chapter one is just backstory with kid ferdibert, childhood friends to enemies to friends to lovers, so many misunderstandings, strap in y'all it's a long one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMageHimiko/pseuds/MagicalMageHimiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What a cruel twist of fate. He had to laugh at the complete and utter irony of the situation. To think, he and the Prime Minister's son, once childhood friends in a moment of shared peace...and now chained together by this disgusting, selfish bit of parchment in front of him. The icing on cake, however, was the fact that only he knew the first part of the irony. </p>
<p>He let out another empty laugh as he clenched the parchment with a gloved hand.</p>
<p>What a cruel twist of fate indeed.<br/>------<br/>OR: Pre-TS Arranged Marriage AU Ferdibert with a childhood friends twist.</p>
<p>Y'all better buckle in, because this is going to be long. </p>
<p>[Starts Pre-TS and ends Post-TS. Takes place throughout Crimson Flower]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!!! Thank you for giving my fic a try :)</p>
<p>This first chapter is mostly the necessary backstory for the rest of the fic, with kidnand and kidbert. The actual story will kick off properly in chapter 2. </p>
<p>Hopefully you enjoy, and reviews/critiques are very much welcomed :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Enbarr experience never failed to overwhelm Ferdinand, no matter how many times he walked through it.</p>
<p>Whether it was for a political trip with his father, or simply to see the latest Mittelfrank opera show, there was endless amounts of sights and memories that he knew he would never forget.</p>
<p>From mesmerising dances from the star of the opera company that he would spend hours perfecting by himself at home, teaching himself the sword while he tried to match the notes he heard; to a mysterious girl he once saw washing in a fountain after getting separated from his father. Enbarr was truly one of the most fascinating places he had ever been to. </p>
<p>So even in these circumstances, he found joy in taking in the sights of countless merchants selling wares, in seeing a group of children a little younger than his current age crowded around a street performer juggling blades.</p>
<p>He self-consciously looked behind him, half expecting one of his father’s maids to be shouting his name, searching for him. Even if he did hear one, he was doubtful that he would answer.</p>
<p>The von Aegir family had made the trip to Enbarr under political circumstances, and Ferdinand had been ordered to come so that he “would gain necessary experience” for when he inherited his father’s title. Apparently, that necessary experience included witnessing yet another row between his mother and father. </p>
<p>He winced at the recent memory, of the noises of their insults getting louder even through the closed door of his bedroom. At the sound of a crash, he had put on his shoes and coat and silently left, not bothering to tell even a servant that he was leaving. </p>
<p>After looking back once more, certain that he had not heard anything, he continued walking through the streets until he reached one of his favourite spots in the city.</p>
<p>It was a surprisingly quiet place, a small corner of the usually bustling capital that was devoid of any citizens. In this small area, the only decorations were a small fountain in the centre, and several flower bushes adorning the sides. </p>
<p>This small place, while lacking in decoration, had been his goal as soon as he closed the door. It was both quiet and beautiful. It would give him chance to think in silence and also leave plenty of time for his parents to calm down.</p>
<p>What he had not been expecting was for someone else to be here.</p>
<p>Just one person, a boy. Sat on the edge of the fountain. From his appearance and height Ferdinand guessed that he was only a few years older than himself. He was wearing a white shirt and black shorts, and had greasy black hair tied into a short, low ponytail. His face was half hidden by a fringe, and was faced down while a hand was scratching his exposed arm, too roughly to simply be an itch.</p>
<p>“I did not expect anyone else to be here.” Ferdinand announced, making his presence known. The boy snapped his head up, the one visible eye widened in shock. For a moment Ferdinand wondered why on earth someone would willingly have one of their eyes covered by hair, it seemed to only be an inconvenience. </p>
<p>The boy didn’t stop scratching as Ferdinand walked slowly towards him. “Funnily enough, I was thinking the same thing.” the boy spoke. His eyes didn’t meet Ferdinand’s as he sat down next to him. “I do not even know why I am here. I have somewhere to be. Someone to find.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand looked at the boy’s arm that he was scratching, at the deep lines of red that grew more and more in number with each stroke of nails that passed it. He reached his gloved hand over and gently gripped the boy’s wrist, stopping him from continuing the motion.</p>
<p>“You must be here for a reason.” Ferdinand began. “This spot is not very easy to find.” No response. “Are you here to think? To get away from someone?” The boy’s golden eye finally met his own as he gave a small nod. </p>
<p>“My father.” He answered slowly.</p>
<p>Ferdinand flashed him a bright smile. “What a coincidence! So am I.” The boy gave him a small smile back. </p>
<p>“What a coincidence indeed.” The boy replied, turning his gaze back to the floor.</p>
<p>After a moment had passed in silence, Ferdinand belatedly realised he was still holding the boy’s hand. He let go gently, but kept a watchful gaze to make sure he didn’t start scratching again. “May I ask what your name is?” He spoke.</p>
<p>The boy gave an empty, shallow laugh. “My name? I have not been asked that question for a very long time. I suppose it would be more accurate to simply call me a shadow.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand raised an eyebrow. “A shadow? I am afraid I do not entirely understand.” He raised his hand up anyway in an attempt to shake hands like he had been taught by his father. (“A good noble always introduces himself with confidence and sincerity!”) “But if you do not wish to share your name, that is fine.”</p>
<p>The boy looked at him for a moment, eyes searching over his face as if detecting any sign of distrust. Eventually, he took Ferdinand’s hand and shook once firmly with a smirk. “Hubert.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand’s smile grew wider. Finally, some progress. “Ferdinand.” He replied while withdrawing his hand. “So then, may I ask why you are so restless? Perhaps it is something I can assist with.”</p>
<p>Hubert gave another dark laugh, one that made the hairs on the back of Ferdinand’s neck stand up. “Doubtful. I have already exhausted every possible resource I have to finding her. I am merely a failure of a servant.” His eyes darkened. “Though, if it was between me and my father, there is no doubt that he is the bigger failure, traitor that he is.” </p>
<p>“…I see.” Ferdinand replied as he watched Hubert’s face switch into a scowl.</p>
<p>His mind wandered for a moment to the servants back at the house. Were they searching for him like Hubert was with this girl? Were they growing more frantic as time passed without a trace of him to be seen? Or perhaps they were still clearing up the aftermath between the argument between his parents, with not a single thought spared for the young Aegir heir.</p>
<p>“And you?” Hubert’s voice broke Ferdinand’s daze. “You are too proper to simply be a commoner. What brings a noble like you to this little corner of Enbarr?” </p>
<p>Ah, he should have expected questions to come his way too. </p>
<p>“Call me a coward, but I simply could not stand the shouting anymore.” He began, eyes wandering upwards to the sky. “My Mother and Father cannot seem to go a day without fighting anymore.” He saw Hubert give a small nod of understanding in the corner of his eye. “I could not stand the insults. The violence.” He closed his eyes. “…The blood.”</p>
<p>Another moment of stillness.</p>
<p>“What is it like? To have a mother, I mean.” Hubert spoke. Ferdinand opened his eyes and turned towards him, and was met with a face of both sympathy and curiosity.</p>
<p>“To have a mother?” He repeated.</p>
<p>Hubert nodded. “My own died shortly after I was born, and so it has simply been me and my father.” The scowl returned. “If I can even call him that anymore”.</p>
<p>Ferdinand thought for a moment. “Well… I suppose having a mother is a comfort you can always rely on and return to.” When that answer was just met with more confusion, he continued. “A mother is someone who supports you through anything, who consoles you when you are distressed and who always knows when to cheer you up.”</p>
<p>“Ah, right.” Hubert’s gaze returned to the ground. “I do not know much about my mother. All I really know about her is that I share both her eyes and her talent for magic.” His face softened a bit as he spoke. “But… I believe my father loved her very much. More than he will ever admit to.” </p>
<p>Ferdinand once again heard the echoes of shouting, of shattering glass and yelps of pain. “My parents were forced together.” His hands clenched his shorts. “An arranged marriage for political purposes. I think it was something to do with a crest?” He relaxed his grip a little, and slumped slightly. “The more I think about it, the less I can say that they love each other. In fact, I do not think they ever truly have.” </p>
<p>The two boys sat there for a while, looking to the floor and listening to the sound of splashing water behind them. </p>
<p>“Ferdinand?” Hubert spoke up from next to him, voice barely louder than a whisper. </p>
<p>He quickly fixed his posture on instinct as he once again faced the boy. “Yes?”</p>
<p>Hubert reached over to move Ferdinand’s hand away from his arm, which Ferdinand realised he had been subconsciously scratching as he thought. Hubert made a small smile as he watched Ferdinand realise the irony. </p>
<p>Ferdinand couldn’t supress a small giggle at the situation, before it quickly escalated into full blown laughter, with Hubert’s dark laughter quickly joining his own.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure how long they were there for, laughing while they comfortably held hands on the fountain side. Even when the laughter subsided, they didn’t make a move to leave.</p>
<p>He couldn’t remember the last time he had enjoyed company with a friend so close to his age before. Usually the only times he saw other children was during political meetings with his father, in which he was often grouped with Count Bergliez’s feisty sons, while Count Hevring’s son spent the whole time napping in silence. He had heard that Count Varley had a young daughter too, but he was yet to see her outside of her room. </p>
<p>Of course, the company was far from awful. They were rather pleasant to be around, once you got used to their strong personalities. It was the atmosphere that was the problem. A thick blanket of tense political air that surrounded them with every meeting. It was obvious for even a young child that something big was going on behind the scenes. </p>
<p>But here? In the peaceful afternoon, with only the sounds of splashing water and distant voices as the backdrop for conversation? It was wonderful. As though time had stopped turning inside of their little bubble. He considered showing the boy some of the horses he often visited in the nearby stables, but he feared that leaving the bubble would restart time again, leaving the harsh truth of reality free to discover him. </p>
<p>“Ferdinand?” Hubert spoke up again, breaking the comfortable silence. A small, warm smile took shape as he spoke. “Thank you.” </p>
<p>Ferdinand gave a wider, bigger smile of his own. “It is you I should be thanking, Hubert.” He took off his gloves and passed them over to the older boy. “Here, they may be a little small, but they will make the scratching less painful if you truly cannot help it.” </p>
<p>He watched as Hubert slowly put the gloves on. Despite them only making it three quarters of the way over his hand, he made no effort to take them back off. Hubert stared at them before speaking again. “May I ask for something else?” he whispered quietly. </p>
<p>Ferdinand furrowed his eyebrows slightly in confusion. “If it is something I can help with, then of course.”</p>
<p>Hubert looked away sheepishly. “When next we meet…. can you tell me more of what it is like to have a mother?”</p>
<p>He felt his eyebrows relax back to normal. “Oh, of course! That is something I will be able to answer with ease.” His own cheeks were hit with a pinch of warmth at the smile he received. </p>
<p>“Master Ferdinand!?” he heard a vague voice in the distance shout. “Master Ferdinand!? Where are you!?”</p>
<p>An empty laugh escaped him without his permission. “It appears that it is time for me to go.” He heard himself speak. There was no optimism. No emotion. Simply words that coincidentally had Ferdinand’s voice to accompany them. </p>
<p>“Oh.” Hubert’s eyes returned to their downcast appearance. “We will be able to meet again though, right?” </p>
<p>He made himself force a smile onto his face. “Of course. I will make sure of it.” </p>
<p>“Master Ferdinand?!” he heard the voice call again, closer this time. </p>
<p>They finally let go of each other’s hands as he stood up and started walking towards the voices. He spared one more glance at Hubert before walking through the flower bushes and out of sight.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>“Oh, Master Ferdinand! Thank the goddess you are alright.” The maid rushed over to him and embraced him quickly, which suffocated him slightly. </p>
<p>“Yes, I am quite fine, thank you.” He grumbled, gently pushing the lady off him, but he froze as soon as he saw her face.</p>
<p>Her cheeks were puffed red, with fresh tear stains adorning them. Her brown hair was falling out of its bun, with stray hairs coming out everywhere. Her eyes were wide with worry, but they showed more emotion hiding underneath. Distress. Fear. Shock. </p>
<p>He quickly halted his efforts. “Ah, I am so sorry! I did not mean to cause you all so much distress. It is my fault for running away without warning.” He started, trying to console her in some way. He didn’t even consider his disappearance would cause such a stir, it was hardly the first time he had taken an hour or so to himself in peace.</p>
<p>The maid grabbed his hand and started leading him through the crowds, while signalling to a few others in the crowd that she had found him. “Oh, don’t worry yourself Master Ferdinand. It’s hardly your fault.” She spoke as she half-dragged him back towards the estate. “There has been... an incident, during your departure.” He could see that she was choosing her words carefully.</p>
<p>Another maid joined up to them, and started whispering to the other in a hushed voice, following with an expression of pity aimed at him before walking ahead. </p>
<p>“An incident?” he questioned. “What have I missed?” he moved into a jog to keep up with the maid’s rushed pace. </p>
<p>She refused to answer him, and continued making the journey back to the estate, occasionally passing on a message to another maid or butler. More expressions of pity were thrown his way during whispered conversations, which only increased his confusion. </p>
<p>Eventually they returned, but instead of leading him through the front door, he was instead led through the staff entrance and into the kitchen.</p>
<p>He looked around at the scene that met him. There must have been at least twelve staff members crowded into the room, and each and every one of them paused their frantic chatter to turn and stare at him in silence. A sympathetic expression on every face he looked at. Quite a few had fresh tears streaming down.</p>
<p>“How should we tell him?” he heard the smallest maid whisper.</p>
<p>“We don’t. At least, not yet, anyway.” The butler next to her replied equally as quiet.</p>
<p>“It’s been too much of a day…” a butler near the back sighed. </p>
<p>Slowly, the conversation started back up again, leaving him stuck in the middle, forgotten. </p>
<p>What on earth was going on here? </p>
<p>There were too many hushed voices. Too many secrets. </p>
<p>His eyes wandered to the other door. It was open the tiniest crack, evidence that it wasn’t locked.</p>
<p>He glanced around to make sure nobody was paying too much attention to him, and once he was certain, he opened the door.</p>
<p>And ran.</p>
<p>He ignored the shouts and the callings of his name, and ran up the stairs to the dining hall. When nothing met his gaze, he continued up more stairs to the second floor.</p>
<p>What was he looking for? Some catastrophic scene? His parents? Or was he simply running to his room like the child that he was? </p>
<p>He went into room after room to try and make sense of what was going on. His father’s study held no answers. Neither did the library.</p>
<p>Eventually his hand rested on the cold metal of his parent’s bedroom doorknob, the icy touch more prominent without the usual layer of his gloves. His breath hitched as he slowly creaked it open, his heart already sinking somewhere within his chest.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure how long it took him to scream. Or if it was before or after the servants caught up with him.</p>
<p>All Ferdinand knew was the colour of crimson painting the wooden floor. The thousands of shards of crystal glass that scattered around the room.</p>
<p>All he saw was the undoubtable shape of his mother unmoving on the floor, the blanket covering her face doing nothing to hide the pool of blood which stained her clothing and hair.</p>
<p>All he saw was his father, stood unmoving only metres away, half of a broken crystal dish still grasped in his hand with droplets of blood still clinging to it. </p>
<p>And after looking into his father’s eyes, Ferdinand could only see darkness reflected back.</p>
<p>----- Several Years Later -----</p>
<p>Hubert watched the other new members of the Black Eagle classroom engage in chatter while he continued explaining the officer’s academy’s general rules to Petra next to him. </p>
<p>The names were hardly new to his ears. He had, after all, researched extensively to make sure that all of Edelgard’s classmates could be trusted with being in her presence for such an extended amount of time. </p>
<p>Despite that, however, he was only now seeing a few of the faces behind the names. He had been half-sure that the mysterious daughter of House Varley was a myth until he came face to face with her himself. (Right before she fainted on the spot and made history as Garegg Mach’s earliest infirmary admission in a new officer’s academy year).</p>
<p>Dorothea Arnault was another new face. Apparently, she was a famous diva in the Mittelfrank Opera company - something that he and his Lady had no time for. </p>
<p>His gaze was quickly drawn to the person speaking to Dorothea. A loud-spoken man with bright orange hair, a few inches shorter than himself. </p>
<p>The second that Hubert was met with the image of this man, he was struck with the strangest feeling of familiarity. Had he met this person before? </p>
<p>He crossed his arms and surveyed the man’s features in further detail. He was without a doubt a noble, with that high-class uniform, cravat and posture. Not to mention his boisterous voice. He almost asked him to speak louder, since the citizens of Dagda didn’t quite hear him. </p>
<p>His eyes moved upwards to the mans face, and he almost had to shield his eyes from the pure sunlight that shone from the smile he gazed upon. After blinking a few times, he sneaked a peek at his eyes. They were the colour of the sun. Of the sweetest honey. Of the flowers that decorated a number of bushes within Enbarr.</p>
<p>Ah.</p>
<p>With that thought, a forgotten memory was ripped from deep inside his mind and thrusted through his head, forcing him to remember. The sound of splashing water, the sight of too-small gloves and the feel of warm hands ran through him.</p>
<p>Of course. </p>
<p>Hubert spared a glance at Lady Edelgard, who was currently busy trying to wake the sleepy heir of House Hevring. </p>
<p>He politely dismissed himself from his conversation with Petra with a small bow, and began to make his way towards the man. It must have been several years since that interaction. They must be due a re-introduction, right? He couldn’t for the life of him remember the name he was told.</p>
<p>He made only three steps towards his destination before he caught wind of the noble’s conversation with Dorothea.</p>
<p>“Well! I must admit, it is an honour to meet you Dorothea.” </p>
<p>Dorothea rolled her eyes at him and adjusted a bracelet on her wrist. “Thank you, I’m told that quite often. And you are?” she raised her eyebrows expectantly. </p>
<p>The noble opened his mouth slightly in shock. “Have I not introduced myself yet? My sincerest apologies.” He took an exaggerated moment to move a strand of hair out of his eyes. “I am Ferdinand von Aegir, the legitimate son of the Aegir family. I am to be Adrestia’s next Prime Minister, and I am sure to surpass even Edelgard herself in both skill and intellect.” Another flashy smile emanated from him. </p>
<p>It took Hubert ten full seconds to process what he had just heard.</p>
<p>Von Aegir?</p>
<p>Ferdinand von Aegir?</p>
<p>Aegir as in the arrogant, selfish, cruel, traitorous and unforgivable Prime Minister Aegir?</p>
<p>The one who forced Lady Edelgard to endure unimaginable amounts of torture?</p>
<p>The one who abandoned his duty and joined forces with the other traitors to remove power from Emperor Ionius IX?</p>
<p>And Ferdinand is that person’s SON?</p>
<p>He stared at the noble again, but this time all he saw was arrogance and stuck up ignorance reflected back.</p>
<p>Hubert quickly turned away and snarled at the floor in disgust, but it did little to distract from the unfamiliar feeling of something deep inside of him shattering into unrecognizable pieces.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 2 is here! This bit takes place in the little section before Byleth joins the monastery. I haven't had much time to get this one out, so it's a little unpolished, but the next chapters should be of better quality :) enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hubert continued his frantic pacing around his dorm room, stealing a glance to the door every now and then to see if he could discern a familiar voice or footsteps outside. Nothing.</p>
<p>Lady Edelgard was supposed to return from her training with the other two house leaders over four hours ago. He knew that Remire Village wasn’t exactly a short walk away from the monastery, but any delay that may take part in the journey back shouldn’t be any longer than an hour – and the weather today was perfect, meaning that the reasons for her lateness were becoming less and less obvious.</p>
<p>He once again cursed himself for staying at the monastery and listening to her orders that he should acquaintance himself with his fellow students. To “relax” a little.  </p>
<p>Well, he said that, but in truth all he had been doing during her journey away was avoiding the damned Aegir noble like the plague. It seemed like everywhere he went, that loud-mouthed man was sure to follow. Eventually he sought solace in his room, but had long since abandoned any attempt to focus on his magic studies.</p>
<p>Yet again, he found himself straining his ears in search of any footsteps outside in the corridor. What in Ailell was taking them so long to return? He had heard whispers of the Knight’s of Serios being dispatched to deal with some bandits a while ago, and thought nothing of it at the time.</p>
<p>But now?</p>
<p>He paused his pacing and sat down on his bed, sighing as he did so. Jumping to conclusions would not get him anywhere, he learned that long ago. He ran a hand through his hair as he collected his thoughts, but paused when his gaze met the white glove that covered his hand.</p>
<p>His mind was once again intruded by the cursed memory from long ago. He recalled feeling similar emotions back then. Emotions of frantic worry and uncertainty.</p>
<p>The memory became a little clearer the more he stared at the gloves, like a puzzle slowly slotting together. He used to deal with such overbearing emotions by enduring habits such as scratching or tapping his foot relentlessly, which to be fair for a child was perfectly expected. </p>
<p>And yet it was thanks to a pair of much smaller white gloves to the ones he looked at right now that he no longer acted so impulsively. By spending the time to slowly ease himself out of the habits, he could begin focusing more logically of how to deal with a problem. </p>
<p>A sharp knock at his door startled him out of his thoughts. He stood up and rushed over quickly to answer it, expecting Lady Edelgard to be on the other side, or at least a messenger to alert him of her arrival.</p>
<p>Alas, it appeared the person who met his gaze fit neither of his descriptions, as the second his opened his door he was met with a blindingly bright smile.</p>
<p>Urgh.</p>
<p>“What are *you* doing here?” he snarled, his expression quickly settling into his usual scowl.</p>
<p>Ferdinand’s smile faltered slightly, but it was fixed almost instantly. “Hubert! I am glad to see that you are alright. Neither me or our fellow classmates have seen you around lately, I am just making sure that you are alright.”</p>
<p>Hubert couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“I am merely awaiting Lady Edelgard’s safe return from her training. Until then I currently have no reason to go around engaging myself in pointless chatter.” He made a move to close the door, but was prevented from doing so by a quick foot that blocked itself between the door and the frame.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Ferdinand replied, crossing his arms. “Do you mean to say that you have no will of your own? That all you are is a mere puppet, who can only sit and stare until his master has returned to pull his strings?” An uncharacteristic frown appeared on his face.</p>
<p>Hubert gave a dark laugh as he mirrored Ferdinand’s pose, crossing his arms. “As if you could possibly understand.” </p>
<p>Ferdinand’s frown deepened. “No, I am afraid I do not. You are a Noble, are you not? Specifically, one who serves House Hresvelg. Is it not your duty to avoid being a puppet, so that you can advise and guide Edelgard to your best possible standard?” </p>
<p>It was the taller man’s turn to frown now. “Believe me, I am far from a puppet, I-“ He paused for a moment, deciding against trying to explain his commitment to Lady Edelgard to such an ignorant being. “I believe a more suitable word would be ‘shadow’.”</p>
<p>A feeling of Déjà vu overtook him suddenly. Had he said that before?</p>
<p>Ferdinand’s frown didn’t budge. “Hmph. Call it whatever you like, it does not change what you are.” His eyes darkened for a single moment, losing their glimmer as he glared with as much intensity that he could muster. “A disgrace to the nobility.” He removed his foot from the door and quickly made his way past Caspar’s room to what Hubert presumed to be his own.</p>
<p>He snorted and slammed the door shut, bracing his back against the hard, wooden surface. </p>
<p>What a complete and utter arrogant prat. He made the right decision not to engage in any sentimental nostalgia with him. He truly was the Prime Minister’s son.</p>
<p>And yet, through his smirk, Hubert couldn’t help but feel that there was something misplaced. Like a book with a chapter missing. Something about that interaction seemed off, and he couldn’t quite place his finger on it.</p>
<p>His gloved hand rubbed at his temple as he thought. It was probably trivial, and yet he couldn’t quite shake it…</p>
<p>Another sharp knock at the door once again snapped Hubert out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>The scowl returned as he turned around and opened the door again. “What is it n-“</p>
<p>He cut himself off when he saw that it was only Caspar, looking a little intimidated by the sudden outburst.</p>
<p>“Oh. Caspar. My apologies.” He relaxed his scowl and bowed in apology. “Is there something you require my aid with?”</p>
<p>The cyan haired noble scratched at a fresh bandage on his face (By the state of his clothing and the sight of several bruises, Hubert assumed that he was fresh out of a fight). “Uh, no, I’m fine thanks. I just spotted Edelgard and the others return a minute ago and figured you should probably know.”</p>
<p>Hubert released a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, and relaxed his posture slightly. “Thank you for telling me, Caspar.” He gave another small bow and began to quickly make his way out of the doorway and down the corridor. “Make sure those wounds are fully healed before the next assignment, we don’t need another hindrance in the Black Eagles.” He called.</p>
<p>There was perhaps some unnecessary bite in that last bit, but the image of Ferdinand’s glare was still stuck in his mind.</p>
<p>Caspar shouted to him as he walked away. “Oh! She did seem pretty busy though, she was talking to some lady with weird clothes! I think she's a mercenary?”</p>
<p>Hubert ignored him. What mattered most was that he made sure she was safe and unharmed.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>He found Edelgard in the dining room, spotting her point to various things while talking to someone next to her. He couldn’t make out the other person, since all he could see was their back, but what he did know was that they were a stranger. A stranger much too close to Lady Edelgard for his liking.</p>
<p>Hubert cast his gaze over the dagger currently hidden in his sleeve for a second, and cleared his throat as he began to make his way over to the two.</p>
<p>Once they turned, Hubert saw that the other person was a woman (probably the one Caspar was talking about when he was ignoring him.) His eyes quickly zoned to the woman’s own dagger, located over her waist. </p>
<p>“Ah, Hubert! I’m glad to see you’ve managed to survive the few days I was away.” Edelgard spoke, a large smile over her face (He hadn’t seen her smile like that for years).</p>
<p>She turned to the woman next to her. “This is Hubert, I mentioned him earlier. You may think his blood runs a bit cold but- well, actually that’s quite true. But once you get past that you’ll see he’s a very astute and reasonable person.” </p>
<p>Edelgard turned to him again. “Hubert, this is Byleth. She’s a mercenary who saved the three of us earlier on when we encountered some trouble with bandits. Her strength is undeniable, and I believe she will be am important asset to the Imperial Army.”</p>
<p>Byleth gave a small wave, her eyes and expression showing no emotion. “Hey.”</p>
<p>He ignored her, choosing to focus on what he had just heard. “Bandits?” he asked, eyes narrowing as he crossed his arms for the umpteenth time that day.</p>
<p>Edelgard’s eyes widened a bit. “Have you not heard? That’s quite unlike you Hubert, the whole monestary was talking about it by the time we returned.” (He averted his eyes for a moment, choosing not to speak about his days of confinement due to wanting to avoid a loud, annoying brat.)</p>
<p>She continued. “Still, if you really don’t know then I don’t mind filling you in. You may want to sit down, it’s been an eventful day.”</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Hubert continued to sit in silence after listening to Edelgard speak about the bandits, the House Leaders getting separated from the rest of the group, the luck to find mercenaries and the finding of Captain Jeralt, the previous captain of the Knights of Serios. Someone who was assumed to be dead until just now. </p>
<p>“Byleth here is Jeralt’s daughter, but apparently she had no idea he was the captain of the knights! In fact, she doesn’t seem to know much about the church at all. It’s certainly strange…”</p>
<p>Byleth shrugged. “Um, sorry.” She said quietly. Hubert assumed that she would have some kind of downcast expression at this point, but her face had not changed once during the whole conversation.</p>
<p>“No need to apologise.” Edelgard continued. “It’s just shocking that someone born and raised in Fodlan has little to no knowledge about the church.”</p>
<p>Byleth raised a hand to her chin, in what Hubert assumed to be thought. “Is it?”</p>
<p>Before Edelgard could continue speaking, however, Byleth’s eyes widened slightly, the first hint of emotion seen since Hubert had first met her. “Oh, that’s right. Apparently, this Rhea person wants to speak with me. I think I was supposed to be meet her about…” she glanced at the nearest window. “…a while ago. I better head off.” She stood up and stretched quickly, before giving them another wave. “Bye. Take care Edelgard.” </p>
<p>Edelgard watched her go with a hint of sadness in her eyes, before turning her attention back to Hubert. “You can breathe now, Hubert.” He watched as she allowed herself to break her usual posture a little, something she only did when it was just the two of them alone.</p>
<p>“My apologies, Lady Edelgard. I’m afraid something about that stranger…unnerves me.” He spoke, for the first time in a while.</p>
<p>She gave him a knowing smile. “I understand, but you have my assurance that she will be a great asset to us. I have seen her strength first hand.” She adjusted a stray hair that had fallen over her face. “But more importantly, how have you been during my absence? I understand that it’s difficult for you, but there was nothing I was able to do about that. Have you been making acquaintances with the rest of the Black Eagles?”</p>
<p>Urgh…of course the inevitable conversation was going to come up eventually, but how was he supposed to tell her that all he’d been doing was hiding away in his room because he was unable to avoid the presence of von Aegir?”</p>
<p>“…You could say that.” He started slowly, choosing his words carefully. “It’s rather difficult to get along with so many…strong personalities.” He started at the table as he recalled. “Bernadetta fainted at the sight of me, despite the fact I was only trying to tell her that she had a leaf in her hair. I’ve yet to see Linhardt awake and not napping at every opportunity, while Caspar seems to be busy getting into fights with people who are stronger than him. As for Petra and Dorothea, they have both been getting acquainted with the members of the other houses, leaving me to continue my studies of magic.”</p>
<p>Edelgard frowned. “I’d wished you’d make a bit more of an effort to enjoy your status as a student here. You need to take time to relax and have some fun from time to time, while we still can.” Her expression shifted into one of confusion. “Wait, hold on. What about Ferdinand?”</p>
<p>The mention of that name once again made Hubert’s expression go dark. “What about him?” he grumbled. </p>
<p>Ignoring his change of mood, Edelgard continued. “Well, you’ve explained your reasons about not interacting with the others, but what about Ferdinand? I mean, yes, even I will admit he’s annoying, especially since he’s always challenging me. But why don’t you get to know him? You might get along." </p>
<p> He couldn’t stop the dark laugh the escaped him. He? And him? Get along? Now there’s a joke.</p>
<p>“Believe me, there is no chance of us two getting along.” He answered after his laugh had finally subsided. “Not only are we complete opposites, but he is the *prime ministers son*-  a von Aegir to be precise. No one in that family is to be trusted. Especially now.”</p>
<p>Edelgards worried expression continued. “Hmm. Well if you’re really so against it, then I guess I’ll leave the topic alone for now. But Hubert…” She broke the mask completely now, leaning her arm casually on the desk and her face showing genuine concern. “Please remember that you can tell me anything. You are my closest companion, and I wish to see you get along with at least some people at the academy. While we are here, noble statuses, names, crests and heritage do not matter. Please remember that.”</p>
<p>He sighed, also allowing himself to relax in the now-empty dining room. “I will.” He replied.</p>
<p>“But von Aegir is, and always will be, an exception.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh Hubert.... if only you knew what was coming up....</p>
<p>(spoilers: the next chapter contains more misunderstandings, arguments and....the beginning of the arranged marriage...)</p>
<p>Thank you for reading chapter 2! As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated and I'll reply to every single one :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading chapter one! Poor Hubert ;.; </p>
<p>The game never explains about Hubert + Ferdinand's mothers, which gave me the opportunity to get angsty :')</p>
<p>If you enjoyed, please bookmark so you can be updated when I upload the next chapter (I have no set times for uploading them, so it'll be when motivation hits.) and hopefully you all stick around until the end :)</p>
<p>Again, comments and kudos are VERY MUCH appreciated, I accept compliments and critiques alike :3</p>
<p>Come yell at me on twitter: https://twitter.com/dakota_cardie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>